The present invention concerns a computer keyboard support having at least one movable extension for supporting a data input device, such as a mouse, which allows the user to control a cursor position on a computer viewing screen or monitor.
The personal computer revolution has resulted in the use of personal computers and computer terminals on corporate and home desktops throughout the world. Almost all such computers and terminals allow data entry through an alphanumeric keyboard. Often the keyboard rests on a desktop surface which is at the same level as the surface that supports the viewing monitor. While such an arrangement may be fine for users who only spend a short period of time at the computer, for users who spend long periods of time at the computer, it is important to be able to adjust the position and/or orientation of the keyboard. Built in tabs that form an integral part of the keyboard allow for some adjustment. However, to allow more flexibility in positioning the keyboard, e.g. to suit a user""s ergonomic requirements, it is desirable to provide the keyboard with its own support. It is also desirable to provide the mouse with its own support for the same reason.
One such keyboard/mouse support sold by the assignee of the present invention Ergonomic Design Inc. of Denver, Colo. is moveably supported by a keyboard arm that allows the keyboard to be moved out from under a user""s desk and then stored beneath the desk when the keyboard is not in use. This keyboard support also has a pair of pivoting right and left mouse extensions that pivot out from underneath the keyboard support to the right and left of the keyboard. While this design works well, the surface of the mouse extension is at a level which is somewhat lower than the surface of the keyboard support. It would be desirable if the surfaces of the mouse extension and the keyboard support were at the same level or as close as possible to the same level. It would also be desirable if this apparatus had a more ergonomic shape that followed the movement of a user""s arm as it moves between the keyboard support and the mouse extension. It would further be desirable if the keyboard support were easy to attach to a keyboard arm.
The present invention addresses that foregoing needs by providing a computer keyboard/mouse apparatus that includes a keyboard support and at least one mouse extension pivotally attached to the keyboard support. The keyboard support is of the type for attachment to a keyboard arm and has a top surface for supporting a keyboard and a generally planar underside surface. The mouse extension has a top surface for supporting a mouse and is pivotally attached to the keyboard support so that it pivots in a plane parallel to the plane of the keyboard support. The mouse extension pivots between an extended usable position in which a substantial portion of the mouse extension is exposed and capable of being used as a mouse extension and a retracted stored position in which a substantial portion of the top surface of the mouse extension is facing the underside surface of said keyboard support. The top surface of the mouse extension is also in close proximity to the underside surface of the keyboard support so that the distance between the surface is minimized. Preferably the surfaces are in actual contact with each other so that a pre-determined amount of force is required to pivot the extension and so that the extension is not easily moved by the user when moving a mouse on the top surface of the mouse extension. The mouse extension is also characterized by being capable of pivoting 360 degrees without contacting the keyboard arm when (1) the keyboard support is attached to the keyboard arm and (2) there is no other structure of the keyboard support or the mouse extension preventing such pivoting.
In a preferred embodiment, the keyboard support includes three layers which are rigidly sandwiched together. The top layer is for supporting a keyboard while the bottom layer is for attachment to a keyboard arm, typically a retractable keyboard arm. The center layer has a surface area which is substantially less than that of the top and bottom layers so that it defines a gap between the top and bottom layers. The mouse extension is pivotally attached to the keyboard support between said top and bottom layers for pivoting between its extended usable position and its retracted stored position. In its retracted stored position a substantial portion of the mouse extension is received within the gap between the top and bottom layers.
Another preferred A computer keyboard/mouse apparatus of the present invention provides a keyboard support having a generally rectangular shape so as to define a front edge, a rear edge and right and left side edges. In addition, a pair of right and left (or first and second) mouse extensions are provided that are pivotally attached to the keyboard support. As with the other embodiments of the present invention, each mouse extensions pivots between an extended usable position in which a substantial portion of the mouse extension is exposed and capable of being used as a mouse extension and a retracted stored position. Each mouse extension also has a front edge and the first or right mouse extension is pivotally attached to the keyboard support so that when it is pivoted to its extended usable position a substantial portion of it is located to the right of the right side edge of the keyboard support. Similarly, the second or left mouse extension is pivotally attached to the keyboard support so that when it is pivoted to its extended usable position a substantial portion of it is located to the left of the left side edge of the keyboard support. In addition and importantly, when the mouse extensions are in their extended usable positions the front edges thereof and the front edge of the keyboard support are flush with each other. In a most preferred embodiment, these flush edges define a curved edge having a predetermined radius of curvature. This predetermined curvature provides the apparatus with a more ergonomic shape that follows the movement of a user""s arm between the keyboard support and the mouse extension.
The present invention also provides a novel keyboard support having a top layer and a bottom layer separated by a gap and an extremely easy method of attaching this keyboard support to a keyboard arm. The novel keyboard support has a top layer for supporting a keyboard and a bottom layer for attachment to a keyboard arm. The layers are separated by a gap and define at least one pair of axially aligned holes with the axis of said holes passing through the gap. The axially aligned hole of the top layer has a diameter which is large enough to pass the head of a given threaded fastener for securing the bottom layer to a keyboard arm and the axially aligned hole of the bottom layer has a diameter which is large enough to pass the shank but not the head of the said given threaded fastener.
The novel keyboard support is easily attached to a keyboard arm by simply inserting the given threaded fastener through the axially aligned hole in the top layer and into the axially aligned hole of the bottom layer so that it is in position to secure the keyboard support to the keyboard arm. The now positioned fastener is then threaded into the keyboard arm to secure the keyboard support to the keyboard arm.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the provision of the above described axially aligned holes in the top and bottom layers of the keyboard support makes it extremely easy for a user to attach the keyboard support to a keyboard arm since it enables the user to attach the apparatus to the retractable arm after it has been completely assembled. Therefore, the user does not have to assemble the keyboard. This can and normally would be done by the manufacturer.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the exemplary embodiment of the invention are described in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.